Jar of Hearts
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: So I have revived myself from the dead and I wrote this. It's to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. It's a beautiful song. Check it out sometime :D I don't own Sailor Moon or anything about it. Lastly: HARUKA AND MICHIRU ARE SO NOT COUSINS!


Michiru looked up groggily as she heard her phone ringing. She looked next to her to see Haruka fast asleep, her blond hair tosseled around her head. She reached out and searched for her phone for a moment before finding it and opening it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Michiru?" Asked a soft voice on the other end. Michiru felt her heart stop and she blinked in surprise.

"Seiya?" She said softly, barely breathing.

_[I know I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most.]_

"What do you want Seiya? It's early. I'm sleeping." Michiru asked.

"I was just thinking about you. I'm not allowed to do that anymore?" Seiya asked.

"No you can't. Not anymore." Michiru said, sitting up and pushing hair out of her face.

"Look. I'm in town again. Wanna get together sometime? To catch up on old times." Seiya said softly, his voice smooth. Michiru felt her stomach turn.

"No. I'm not going to play this game anymore." Michiru said.

"Come on. I'm bored and looking for someone as lovely as you. But all I can find is you." Seiya said.

"No. I'm with Haruka now." Michiru said.

_[I learned to live, half alive, and now you want me one more time.]_

"Why are you with her? She's nothing. I have money. I have good looks. I'm way better then she is. And we can make beautiful music." Seiya said, a smile in his voice.

"No you can't. You are so pathetic for calling me like this." Michiru said before hanging up and laying back down.

"Who was that?" Haruka asked sleepily.

"No one. Don't worry hun." Michiru said. Haruka looked over at her for a moment before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"I wont let him hurt you anymore." She said before falling asleep. Michiru smiled and snuggled deep into Haruka's arms.

"I know." She said before falling asleep.

_[Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting a jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your sould. Don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?]_

"Hey Michiru." Setsuna said, looking over at the quiet woman.

"Yes Sets?" Michiru asked, her eyes on Haruka as she watched Haruka talk with Usagi and the other girls.

"Seiya called me earlier, asking if we were going to get together today." Setsuna said.

"Did he?" Michiru said, her eyes not leaving Haruka.

"Yeah. He wanted to come with us." Setsuna said.

"Did you tell him where we were going to to today?" Michiru asked.

"No I didn't. Didn't think it would be a good idea." Setsuna said.

"Good. I don't want him interupting my day." Michiru said, smiling as Haruka put Usagi in a head lock and messing up her hair.

_[I hear youre asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back into your arms. I've learned to live, half alive, and now you want me one more time.]_

*** flashback ***

"Seiya, where are you going?" Michiru asked, looking up from her book.

"Out." Seiya growled as he put his coat on.

"Out where?" Michiru asked.

"None of your business. I am a grown man and you don't need to know where the hell I'm going and what I'm doing all the damn time." Seiya yelled before storming out. Michiru blinked and sighed as she looked down at her book.

***end flashback***

_[Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, who do you think you are?]_

"Seiya you have to stop calling me." Michiru said into the phone.

"Come on Michi." Seiya said.

"Don't you dare call me that." Michiru growled, her grip on the phone tightening.

"I love it when you get angry like that." Seiya said smoothly.

"Damn it Seiya. Just leave me the hell alone." Michiru said angrily before clamming her phone shut.

_[It took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. 'Cause you broke all your promises. And now you're back, you don't get to get me back.]_

Michiru sighed as she walked through the park. It was dark and quiet, just how she liked it. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as the breeze blew through her hair.

"You really haven't changed." Said a soft voice. Michiru jumped and turn and saw Seiya sitting on a bench, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru growled.

"Just sitting. Is that against the law?" Seiya asked.

"No. Leave me alone though." Michiru said.

_[Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting you jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, grom the ice inside your sould. Don't come back for me, don't come back at all]_

"Now Michiru, let's talk about this." Seiya said, standing and stepping towards Michiru. Michiru backed up, her eyes glaring at Seiya.

"Don't you dare come near me." She said.

"Alright. Why don't you come back to my house so we can talk about things?" Seiya said, smiling.

"I don't think so. I'm done with you." Michiru said.

"Oh please. You know you'll come crawling back to me. That she-man couldn't make you feel like I could." Seiya said laughing. His laugh was caught short when there was the sharp sound of a hand connecting with a face.

_[Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting you jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, grom the ice inside your sould. Don't come back for me, don't come back at all]_

Seiya blinked in surprise at Michiru, who was lowering her arm and he touched his face, feeling the burning handprint.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. She's more than you will ever be." She said, rage flaring in her eyes.

_[Who do you think you are?]_

"Michiru..." Seiya started before Michiru threw her hand up at him.

"No. I'm through with this. I'm through with you." She said.

_[Who do you think you are?]_

"I can't stand even listening to your voice, let alone standing next to you. If you ever come near me or my friends again, I will make sure your life if hell." Michiru said. Seiya looked at her, his eyes wide as Michiru turned and walked away, not even looking back. The wind picked up, blowing Michiru's hair across her face. She felt a smile form on her face as she looked up at the sky, the sun shining brightly on her.

_[Who do you think you are?]_


End file.
